


The Sherrif's Car

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Emma catches Robin trying to steal the yellow bug.
Kudos: 2





	The Sherrif's Car

This was it. Robin Mills had finally acheived a level of teenage rebellion her late father would surely be proud of. She's stolen a cop car. And not just any cop car, the sherrif's yellow bug. All she had to do was get across the town line and she was free. Free of her mother's rules. Don't use magic. Get up at a decent hour. Don't play the music so loud. Don't use magic, Robin. What was so wrong with magic? Aunt Regina said it was fine to experiement. And had her mother forgotten how she was conceived? The daughter of the wicked witch nt allowed to use magic? oh the irony. And she wasn't even much good at it. But maybe that was because she couldn't practice! Ugh. This was it she could leave.

It had only taken her a few youtube videos to figure out how exactly to put the wires in order to get the car to run without the keys in the ignitition. And it was working so well. The car was going. The engine hadn't fought her much at all. It was just her and th open road. She could go where she wanted. Do what she wanted. And she was going to. One minute, she'd passed the diner; two minutes she'd taken in one last glance at the pawn shop; three minutes; four; five minutes and she saw the clock tower fading in her rearview. six minute still just open road. seven, eight minutes and she saw the other cop car. Shit. Maybe she could talk her way out of this. The lights and the sirens came on and Robin pulled over. No use creating a car chase in this town. She would not win. The sherrif had magic and a one-handed pirate as a deputy. They'd defeated far worse criminals than a teenage car thief.

The sherrif climbed out of the car and walked over.

"Robin?" Emma's shock at it being Henry's cousin that had jacked her car was momentary. "What are you doing?"

"I was leaving. This town. Everyone knowing everyone's business. I don't like it."

"And so you stole my bright yellow cop car and drove it straight through town?"

"When you put it that way it doesn't sound like as good of an idea."

"You'd be suprised how many people have pulled the same stunt. And you are most defintley in trouble."

"For what, exactly?" Robin knew exactly how to play this. Sure she'd stolen a cop car with no intentions of returning it but the cop it belonged to was a former criminal herself. One who had obtained this very cop car by stealing a stolen car.

"For stealingmy car," Emma told her somewhat exasperated.

"You mean the car you stole from a guy that stole it from someone else?"

Emma blinked. "Are you really going to arrest me for stealing a stolen stolen car?"

Emma looked at Robin, "No. I'm not. A Just...uhh don't do it again! I'll give you a ride home."

They rode back to Zelena's house and right before Robin got out of the car Emma added "for the record, I think you needed a few more stolens in that sentance. Maybe I need a new car. This one might be cursed."

"You never know with this town," Robin told her climbing out of the passenger seat.

"Maybe one day."

And years later Emma would need a new car when Robin and Alice accidentally stole the bug.


End file.
